


The Closet

by MissRosieBlue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance, hiding in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRosieBlue/pseuds/MissRosieBlue
Summary: « You turned around and followed the Doctor who had already started to run away from the aliens. Yeah, typical day for the two of you. »Imagine running with the Tenth Doctor and hiding in a closet together...





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr, the-girl-lost-in-fandoms  
> Very short but I hope you will enjoy it :)

“Y/N, run !”

You turned around and followed the Doctor who had already started to run away from the aliens. Yeah, typical day for the two of you. You started to travel through time and space together two years ago and this was your life now.

The Doctor extended his hand to grab yours and pull you along side him. You kept running, turning left or right every so often. His grip tightened on your fingers each time, to make sure he wouldn’t let you go. He turned his head to look behind you, before your eyes met. A large smile illuminated his face.

“You alright ?”

“Yeah. Are they still behind us ?”

“I can’t see them, but I don’t think they abandonned. Wait, this way !”

He turned left, dragging you with him. You kept running for a solid five minutes without hearing anything, apart from your footsteps and your breathing.

“Can’t we just… stop… now ?” you asked, out of breath.

The Doctor stopped at the next intersection, looking everywhere for a solution. Then, putting a hand on your back, he pushed you inside a closet, walking in after you and closing the door.

“Well… I should have think that though…”

This was definitely the smallest closet in the entire universe. Well, not large enough for two adults to hide in it. You were stuck with your face against the wooden wall, and you couldn’t see him, but you regularly felt the Doctor’s breath falling on your neck.

“Are you okay ?” you whispered.

“Actually your shoulder’s pressing against my ribs- That’s quite painful.”

“I’m so sorry-”

“Wait, I can-”

You both tried to move at the same time, getting even less comfortable.

“Stop moving ! We won’t get anywhere like this.”

You froze and let the Doctor make his moves. An arm slided around your waist. A hand pressed you against his chest. You both turned, as if you were slow dancing, to get more comfortable. Your hands joined behind his back and you pressed back your head to him. The sound of his hearts beating calmed you, stopping the adrenaline that had been running in your veins.

“Alright now ?”

“I’m fine” you mumbled, nose brushing against his jacket when you raised your head to meet his eyes.

At the same time, the Doctor moved his head and his lips met yours in a gentle kiss.

“So am I” he said when you finally moved back to smile at each other. After a silence, he added : “I think we should go…”

“Right, but don’t wait till we end up in a closet to kiss me again.”

“Definitely not” he said before kissing you again. “Allons-y !”


End file.
